Where To Go
by MaxPercyClaryNewtLenaKatnissKy
Summary: The daughter of the Devil and a human. What happens when this halfling with a caring human soul decides to stop her Father from destroying the world? And she just so happens to meet an Angel bent on destroying her and her father? Will the angel change his mind about her though? They may become more than enemies. Fax coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first actual fanfic but I have read many and written other things. I hope you enjoy and review to tell me what you think. This is just the prologue.**

The tormented screams of those in Hell. That would be the background music to my life. Seriously though, I'm not even being melodramatic. If you're quiet enough you can hear them. The reason for that is because I actually _live_ in Hell. And not a quixotic one.

My name is Maximum Ride. My mother's name is Valencia and my father's name, is well, _varying. _He has different names depending on who you are. He has been called, Lucifer, Hades, the devil and more. Well, I call him Father. So I guess I actually am the spawn of Satan. I'm not entirely demon though. Valencia was a human. And I do say _was_. She died long ago. I had only met her a few times when Father permitted it. She died almost two hundred years ago. I am immortal in case you were wondering.

I am what the demons, reapers, and others call a _halfling_. Most halflings are considered weak for the fact that they lack power that the full demons have. They are much stronger than humans though. I, however, am an exception. I'm more powerful than most demons. That comes in handy too.

My entire life has revolved around carrying out my Father's orders. Which are normally extremely gory. Sometimes, my human soul can't even take it and it breaks my heart to hear their begging pleas and wails of how they're too young or have a family to care for. I shouldn't feel anything though. They did literally make a deal with the devil. It's their own faults, but I don't believe their family should suffer.

In many regards, I am incommensurable to the others here in the underworld. Most of it is caused by my human side. Demons don't have the capacity for some emotions such as grief and sorrow. All demons are different though. Some may feel more than others or some might feel nothing at all, not even pain or happiness. So now that you have the backstory, we can move on to the story. My story of Heaven, Hell, and everything inbetween.

**Hoped you guys liked it. Review so I know what you think and if I should continue. Constructive criticism is welcomed and any reviews are actually. Thanks for reading! The other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. I actually just read them and started writing this because I was so excited! Bear with me though, this is the first time I've really done dialogue.**

My story starts while I was on one of my Father's errands. It was the usual, I was out in the middle of the night killing a man because the Devil ordered me to. You know, what all teenage girls do on a Friday night.

Anyway, I was in the middle of reaping his soul when I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and was thrown, quite harshly by the way, to the other side of the deserted ally and landed with a _thud_. I sat up with my back aching and my head throbbing to see who the hell had the audacityto do that to me. When I looked up I saw nothing but a daunting shadow looming over me. Not even a moment later my head snapped to the side and my body tumbled to the dirty ground because of the force of the hit I just took from this stranger.

Oh, he is _so_ dead.

He reached towards me to grab me again but I rolled to the side before he could get a grip. I shot to my feet and faced the stranger. We stood not even five feet from each other and I still could barley make out his features. What little light the moon provided, I was able to see some of him. I could now understand why he looked like a shadow. He was dressed in all black, black jeans, black shirt, and heavy black combat boots. His hair matched the rest of his ensemble. He was tall, taller than me even which slightly pissed me off, and he was built but still lean. The most prominent part of his figure though would have to be the almost twenty foot _wings_ attached to his back.

Enough about him though. I was _not _okay with being attacked by some winged freak while I was in the middle of job.

"Who the hell are you?" I fumed.

"It is not of any concern to you, demon." he replied, "Just know that I am here to end you."

"That would be incredibly ambitious of you." I sneered.

He apparently decided that he was tired of talking because the next thing I know he's rushing at me with incredible speed. Nonetheless, I was faster. I used my lithe body to duck and dodge all of his advances. I was doing well on defense until he pulled out a _dagger._ How is this fair? Before I had time to reach mine by the man's dead body, which I had dropped when I was thrown, his attacks never wavered. I had no time and no weapon. As much as a blow to my pride it would be to retreat, I didn't have much of a choice. Before I could get away though, he threw a punch which I deflected with both hands because of his strength. It appears that he was banking on that. He took the chance to slash his sharp blade in a sweeping motion across my torso. There was a burning pain and blood flew everywhere.

He refused to falter and attacked again, but I had jumped out of his reach. I leaped to the side of him and managed to make it past. I grabbed my knife and took off down the ally with him right behind me. He was fast, but not fast enough. I made it to my motorcycle I had parked a couple blocks away and jumped on. He reached out to grab my arm but was to late, I was already speeding away. Unanticipatedly, there was a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down to see his blade sticking out of my shoulder. Wonderful, that's just what I need. A random angel after me for no reason and he has great aim. _Perfect._

Now that I'm looking back on it, he didn't seem like a regular angel. I could _feel_ his power radiating off of him. He's like nothing I've ever faced before. And I've faced a whole lot of things.

Even so, Father will be very upset I have failed to reap the human's soul. This won't be fun. I'll have to explain to him about this new foe. He may even know what he is. So now I have to deal with a furious Father and some terrible new enemy. Oh, the troubles of my life.

**Hoped you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! **

So here I was, standing before my father with a hole in my shoulder and a gash on my stomach. None of it was fatal though, especially because due to my demon blood, I heal twice as fast as a human but it still _hurts_. That guy will pay. After I explained to him what had happened, he was eerily calm.

"You have failed me again, Maximum. I expected better of you." he lectured.

Although I had no recollection of the last time I had failed him, I decided not to argue. He would probably kill me. Instead, I stood there quietly and with a stoic expression. When he had finished his speech, he made a remark that captured my attention once again.

"Now this angel you spoke of, I do have an idea of who and what he is."

"What would that be, Father?"

His lips curled in to a cruel smile, "Have you not heard the rumors? How ill informed you are."

**"**Don't patronize me." I warned, "And tell me what you know."

"Of course not, dear daughter." He practically spat the word daughter. "Now, this angel you were defeated by is a very powerful one indeed. You see, he's not even entirely angel. It appears that one of my most trusted demon servants had an exotic and forbidden taste in women. So tell me, Maximum. What do you get when you cross a demon and an angel?"

"I-I have no idea." I confessed.

"Well it's simple. You get an angel of darkness. Such as your little friend with a vengeance."

"An angel of darkness?"

"Yes, an angel of darkness." He said with an exasperated sigh at my slowness. It's not my fault this is something I never knew was possible. And the fact I was almost killed by it. "However, this certain angel is not only dangerous but also has a God complex. Which is also why he has achieved a reputation."

"And what would that be?" I questioned.

"He has a knack for killing almost hundreds of my men _singlehandedly _in battle and for hunting them down when they're going about their business_._ Do you have any idea what a problem he has been causing me? All of my demonic on earth are being wiped out and majority are because of this nuisance. As of now, he is the biggest threat to the underworld since the archangels are unable to walk earth due to their power that the mortal world cannot hold. Therefore, I am giving you the chance to redeem yourself."

"What may I do for you, sir?" I asked wearily.

"I need you to go to earth and retire this threat. And if you fail me once more Maximum, then I will have no choice but to punish you to the extent of my abilities. Have I made myself clear?

"Crystal, Father." I mumbled.

"Perfect. Prepare for departure immediately."

"Yes, sir. But before I go, does this angel have a name?"

"I believe he calls himself Fang." He stated impassively as if he were bored and had already lost interest in the conversation.

As I stalked out of the throne room to go meet my friend Iggy and inform him of what happened, I had only one thought running through my mind.

I am _so_ screwed.

**(Fang POV- surprise!)**

Damn it all. I let her get away. Stupid. I kept repeating that word every time I hit the punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling by a chain in an old abandoned warehouse. This was my home sweet home. For now unfourtunately. As soon as I exterminated the vermin that walk among and attack the humans, then I am free to do as I please. That was my mission on earth, to eradicate them. _All_ of them. And that's exactly what I plan to do.

As of now, I am in the middle of a run down neighborhood in Las Vegas. It seems that the demonic love Sin City. That's not very surprising though.

This is my routine. Sleep all day, eat, work out, go on patrol, kill some demons, and then i repeat. This time is an exception though. _She_ had gotten away. To make it worse, I didn't even make it in time to save the human. I _failed_. I hate that word. That's why I never fail. Ever. Until now, that is. Which is also the reason why I am beating my punching bag to death.

When I had finished, I changed into clean clothes, all black, and headed out. I needed information on this girl. She was no ordinary demon. I could sense her presence but it was different compared to others. I almost didn't attack until I felt the demonic power become more prominent when she killed the man.

Anyway, I was on my way to one of my contacts. A psychic named Angel who was also one of my only "friends", I guess. She also has a brother named Gazzy who I speak to as well but he is not a psychic and has digestive problems. He's not as helpful as Angel, as you could have guessed. He was still great company though, so I enjoy talking to him.

I finally arrived at Angel's shop, which is a little hole-in-the-wall located in one of the less prestigious areas in the city. I opened the door and the little bell rang and was followed by the sound of rustling in the backroom. From behind the curtain, emerged Gazzy who called back to her.

"Angel, Fang's here!"

**Sorry guys, I'm back from marching band and am extremely tired. Expect an update tomorrow though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope you like it!**

**(Max's POV)**

"So your dad is just shipping you off?"

"Are you surprised, Iggy?"

"Not really. You're dad's kind of douchey." He said as he screwed up his face effectively making him look ridiculous. His eyes widened and he quickly backtracked, "No offense or anything."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes at his complete... Iggyness.

"You know what I mean, _Maxine."_

"Shove it, _Ignatious."_ I mocked.

"Whatever, I help you finish packing like the _spectacular_ friend I am." He said while performing a valley girl hair flip.

"That's one way to describe it." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Maxi dearest?"

"Nothing, Iggy dear." I chimed in a fake cheery voice.

The rest of the packing was done in a heavy morose silence.

**(Fang's POV)**

We were sitting around the table in the foyer of the shop. It was decorated with miscellaneous items scattered around the room with purple, blue, and green drapes. And I can't forget the weird books all around. Some of them were just plain _creepy_ too. I'm not easily creeped out either. Angel's voice drew me out of my thoughts.

"What do you need Fang?"

"Been keeping in touch with your demon correspondence?"

"Of course. What do you need to know?" she smiled brightly.

"I need information on a certain demon and her location." I stated.

"I don't know. It may be hard looking for one single demonic." she sighed, her happy mood gone. "Although, I could still ask for you. Can you give me a description?"

"Sure." Then I began to rattle off her features. "Dirty blonde hair, a little longer than shoulder length, brown eyes, tall, skinny-"

"Wait a second. Was she wearing a silver chain with a small golden locket?" she interrupted.

I thought back to the encounter. Then I recalled the reflective pendant that I was curious about at the time. I just nodded to her.

Her face then turned very grim. "Why are you looking for her Fang?"

"She got away." I answered.

"Well we don't need my connection anymore. I already know much about her."

I raised an eyebrow gesturing to her to continue.

"Her name is Maximum Ride. Her mother was a human, which the rumor is that was where she received the golden locket that she's never been seen without. Her father also happens to be Lucifer."

I just sat there with my lips parted.

Well I sure as _hell_ wasn't expecting that.

"Fang?" she asked with concern on her features, "Are you okay?"

"Dandy." I replied in monotone.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Did someone finally learn to make joke?"

I just glared at her half-heartedly.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh go take your tortured soul and get some rest for once."

Now that she mentioned it, I was pretty tired and the sun was already rising. It's a good thing that Angel and Gazzy were such morning people. _Extreme_ morning people too.

I flew back to the warehouse, not bothering to walk this time. The flight was plagued with thoughts of this new Maximum threat. She may be dangerous, but I seemed to have won the last battle. However, I did have the element of surprise on my side, but it might be her ally next time. One thing I did know though, is that she must be defeated. And _I_ will be just the one to do it.

**Now things will be getting interesting. Promise! Hope you liked it! R&R please! Let me know what you think! Thanks again to everyone reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it! Oh and I forgot the last couple chapters, but I am only doing this **_**once**_**. Btw Iggy can see in this story... for now ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not James Patterson and I own nothing but this specific plot line.**

Iggy and I said our last goodbyes while we were standing outside the portal to the mortal realm. And by "saying our goodbyes", I really mean Iggy hanging off of my shoulders dramatically sobbing fake tears. The little drama queen.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go on without you, my darling little Maxie." He wailed while wiping away a tear that wasn't there.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I sympathized, "You're kind of a big boy."

He face turned into a look of pure joy and excitment, "You really think that highly of me, Ma-"

I cut him off by slapping my hand over his _very_ loud mouth, "I don't even want to hear another variation of my name, Iggs. Aren't you running out yet?" I inquired.

His lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "Never."

Then we just burst into laugher. After a couple minutes of laughing, we had to lean on each other to catch our breath. Since our fit was over, we just stared at each other for a couple moments.

"I really am gonna miss you though, Max.", he smiled softly. "Just remember to come back and come back successful. I don't want to see what your dad has in store. You have to be careful, okay? It's not easy to lose your almost sister."

"I'll be fine, Ig. I always am, aren't I?" I reassured him. "I will be careful though. Just try not to burn the underworld to the ground"

"No promises." he chuckled.

Then we had a quick hug and it was time for me to leave.

"See you later, Iggy."

"You better, Maximum." he teased.

With one last fleeting look, I entered the mortal realm to start the most arduous task of my life so far.

When I exited the portal, I ended up in the Devil's Casino in Las Vegas. Yeah, my Father isn't very subtle is he? I mean really.

You may be wondering why the portal is in Las Vegas. This is his favorite place in the world. It's not surprising either, what with the sinners around every corner. Name one of the seven sins and you'll find it here. So naturally, this was where the portal could be opened. The place where Earth was the furthest from Heaven.

You see, my philosophy on life is that there is no evil. There's only lack of good. For example, if you're in a room with no windows or doors and it's just a plain white room with four walls and it's bright florescent lights are beating down on you. That's light. Now if someone were to flip the switch to turn off the light and plunge you and the room to darkness, it's not dark. There just isn't light. The same goes with cold. It's only cold because it lacks heat. Evil, dark, and cold. They only exist because goodness, light, and heat fade. But only when one decides to flip the switch and turn off the light. The most important thing to remember though, is that the light can always be turned on again. You just need to make the choice.

And _no_, there is no dimmer switch where you can half-ass it.

Anyway, my Father apparently wants me to have the hardest time with this because he apparently hates me. That means I'm not even allowed to stay in the Devil Casino's hotel. No because that would just be _too_ easy. Instead, I have to find my own place to set up as "headquarters".

That was what let me to be walking around in a not exactly _nice_ neighborhood at three in the morning. I didn't have to worry though. I could easily take a human. I did however, walk with my hood over my face and my locket, that was a gift from my mother, tucked into my shirt. Better safe than sorry.

I wasn't expecting what I did encounter though.

There was a sound from behind me so I quickly spun around and looked for the cause of it. When I was satisfied that nothing was there, I turned back around and ran into a guy standing in front of me. He was taller, unfortunatley, and smirked down at me. I could feel his demonic power resonating around me and it felt like it was wrapping and suffocating me. I tried my best to repress my demonic nature so that I had the element of surprise if he believed I were just a human.

"Well, what have we here?" he spoke in an arrogant tone, "You shouldn't be out at this time of night. Not everyone out there is... nice", he added a sickly sweet smile at the end. "My name's Dylan by the way, what's yours?"

I tried to ignore and walk around him but he just grabbed my arm and hurled me to the ground in front of him. Just before I was about to let my power go and pound him into the next _century_, someone landed almost soundlessly, and I mean _landed_, right behind him. The winged shadow grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the ally wall. Then I noticed who it was and proceeded to adumbrate my power. For now.

**(Fang POV)**

I was out doing patrol, while keeping an eye out for _her_, when I felt a demonic presence in the area. A moment later, a human soul flickered onto my internal radar. Exactly where the demon was. Without another thought, I flew as quickly as possible to the building above the ally. I perched on the edge of the roof and watched to see what was happening. They talked for a couple seconds and I tried my best to hide my power so the profligate of the two was not to notice me.

I had observed enough when the demon forcefully threw the defenseless human to the ground. That was when I landed as silently as possible behind the _thing_ and tucked in my wings. I grabbed him as cogently as possible and sent him flying into the brick wall. He tried to rise again but before he got the chance, I was there and ceased his movement with a tenacious and well aimed punch to the head. I won't bore you with the morbid and boring details, but he was dead.

I looked back to where the human had been, making sure they had possessed the sense to run long ago. I was satisfied when the ally was empty.

Until I felt power behind me. I whirled around only to be stabbed in the right side of my chest where my heart _would _have been moments ago.

**Sorry! Cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I've had band camp from 8-5 everyday so I'm exhausted. But I'm trying so here I am! I wanted to personally thank BlackxXxFire and 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0! They're pretty awesome people! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**(Max POV)**

Holy. Hell. It was that easy? It was that easy to plunge a knife through this "invincible" angel? The same notorious killer that so many have fallen before?

Well he was certainly over-rated. Not that I'm complaining.

However, even though this was a great victory and a _huge_ ego boost for me, he still wasn't dead yet. I'd have to fix that.

I tried pulling the knife out but before it came loose, he grabbed my arm and pinned me to the ground with him on top and the knife still sticking out of his chest. He seemed to notice this as well because without a second thought, he slowly pulled it loose and dislodged it from his person. Then I could already see it healing itself. That was useful information. Since his blood is of both fast healers, he knits himself back together _twice_ as fast.

That really sucks. For me, that is.

It was then that it dawned on me what position we were in. My enemy was now in complete control of me and had a weapon. My life rocks.

He took the knife and poised it over his head and brought it down in a sweeping motion towards my heart.

**(Fang POV)**

Just as I was about to put an end to this failure that had been gnawing at me, I had made a mistake. I was already reveling in the glory of killing the Devil's daughter, that I had neglected to keep her one wrist and legs fully secured.

I felt her demonic power release as she freed her wrist and struck my nose with so much power and strength that I wasn't expecting. That caused me to lose my grip on the weapon and throw my balance off. She used that to her advantaged as she used her momentum to lift herself into an upright position, forcing me further off of her. She wiggled her legs free and sent one flying into my torso, sending me rolling across the ground. She did all so quickly and fluently I couldn't do anything to stop her.

We both rose to our feet and looked at each other.

"What is your business?" I was curious.

"Excuse me?" She replied with a bewildered look, like I had just asked the most absurd thing ever.

"I said, What is your business here on earth?"

She cocked her hips and placed both hands on them. "Well why didn't you ask it like that in the first place?"

Now I was thoroughly confused. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Like what?"

"Like and actual human being from the past 2 millennia. At least." I detected snarkiness in her tone.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Well you don't make it necessarily difficult." She raised an eye brow. "And aren't we supposed to be killing each other?"

"After I receive the information I want."

"Curiosity killed the cat, buddy." she stated.

"Satisfaction brought it back." I retorted.

Her eyes narrowed, "Not if I kill it again."

"I believe the nine lives would be convenient."

"Are you seriously referring to yourself as a cat?"

I just realized I was and I become extremely embarrassed of myself. I kept a straight face though. "Maybe."

"You know, I should kill you just to eliminate the chances of your stupidity breeding."

"Go ahead and try, just remember that suicide is frowned upon." I shot back.

"You are pissing me off to an extreme. That is incredibly dangerous for you."

I normally don't speak this much, but she was actually entertaining. I almost had a panic attack when I realized I enjoyed talking to her. That was when I had an idea.

I could use her for many, _many _purposes. She could be an invaluable ally. Then when I had attained everything I needed, I could just dispose of her. It would be perfect. As long as I could keep her from killing me that is. First, I needed to know her motivation.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I interrogated.

She looked completely shocked. "W-What?"

"Why must I be terminated?" I reiterated.

She seemed to grow angry. "Well it's probably the fact that you've been killing _scores_ of other demons! Do you know what that is doing to my Fath- I mean, Lucifer's army?!"

She didn't know that I knew exactly who she was. I put two and two together. "You're your father's errand runner, aren't you? He made you do this. To stop me."

"How do you know who my Father is?"

"I have my connections."

"Of course you do." I barely heard her mutter.

I felt my lips twitch, wanting to smile, but I repressed it. It was a failed attempt though because I'm almost certain she noticed.

"I have a proposal." I stated.

She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Dude, how bipolar are you?"

My eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not bipolar."

"I've met crazy people more stable and less random than you."

"Was one of them yourself?"

She replied to that with a fierce glare. "Whatever, now what's your proposal?"

**Sorry, I have to stop there! I'm so tired xD Thanks again to all my reviewers, and yes I thank you all in PM's personally (Besides anons) and I really do appreciate you all! I'll hopefully see you next chapter (If I survive band camp that is.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Well good news! Band camp is over and Rose (my laptop) is now fixed! I've been using my mom's but my entire family does too so it was a bit tricky xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**(Max's POV)**

Was this guy crazy or something? I mean, who they hell tries to kill someone one second and the next they want to strike a bargain? At least now I know how impulsive he is. That could be an advantage and disadvantage to me though. While I was judging him in my head, he was beginning to explaining his proposal.

"Your lineage obviously puts you in high standings, correct?" he questioned.

"Try english."

He rolled his eyes. "You. Powerful. Dad."

I glared. "I said english, not caveman."

I saw his lip twitch into an almost half smile again before he repressed it.

"Moving on, since you're royalty, you must know plenty about everything going on that the demonic are affiliated with."

"Well yeah." I replied.

"Including the most popular hunting grounds?" he inquired further.

"Yep. They mostly hunt at roller rinks and ice cream shops." I managed to keep a straight face.

He looked completely baffled which was a small victory for me. "W-what?"

And a stutter. Bonus round.

That was when I lost all self control and started laughing so hard I fell to the ground. I'm pretty sure I snorted a couple times.

All of the sudden, he was looming over me and looking at me disapprovingly. I would bet you money that I saw the smallest smile playing on his lips though. However, it w_as_ dark, so maybe not.

"You're getting off topic. _Again._" He chastised.

Huh. Apparently I did that a lot.

"Come on, I want to finish discussing the terms."

"Fine." I agreed. "Can we at least do it somewhere that doesn't smell like sewer."

"So you don't want me to finish that bastard off completely?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Oh yeah. I had completely forgotten him. "Nah. He's not even worth it."

He just shrugged.

"Oh come _on._ That is the most noncommittal gesture ever."

Guess what he did next. He _shrugged._ Then smirked. The little twit.

"So would the Princess of Hell like better accommodations, like maybe a Chuck E. Cheese? Is that better?"

I was going to destroy this guy if he didn't have a great reason for me not to in this deal. "We're going to a coffee shop." I stated. "And don't call me princess."

He bowed. "My apologies, your Majesty." I could practically _see_ his words dripping in sarcasm.

**(Still Max's POV)**

We ended up at a little shop called _The Mocha House_ that was opened twenty-four hours. It was almost five in the morning so there weren't many people, as you could have imagined. We found a little booth snuggled in the back and had both ordered plain black coffee.

"Now" he started, "to put it in the most simple terms, I need to eradicate the demons on Earth. This deed will probably take years for me to complete because I can't find huge groups of them since I know little about their nature. You, however, must excel at that and know where the most populated areas are. All you need to do is provide information. Easy task."

First, I let it sink in that he actually _wanted_ my help. I mean, he just seems very racist towards dem- my kind, I mean. It was a bit understandable though.

"Okay. I got that part, but why would I do it? What do I get out of it?"

"There's no chance you'd do it just out of the goodness of your heart?"

I gave him a pointed look.

"Fine. I know you're part human."

"So?" I was confused how that had anything to do with this. Was he trying to blackmail me?

"It hurts, doesn't it." It wasn't a question. He did notice that I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Killing people." He clarified.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I mean, you're taking someone's life. It doesn't matter what deals they made, even though some were for good and others were for selfish reasons, it's still a human soul."

"That's all your father make you do though, right? Collect the debts?" I just nodded. "Why don't you just run away then? Stop being his little dog that's at his beck and call."

I looked at him like he was insane. He was though. "Do you honestly think that I could hide from the Lord of Death?"

"I could help you with that though." He gave me a knowing look.

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, not to brag, but I am a pretty powerful being with _very_ good connections." He winked at me.

"Gee, aren't you modest." I rolled my eyes.

His face lost all traces of humor. "So, will you agree to the terms?"

Okay. Time to weigh my options. Stay loyal to my ass of a Father and kill Fang, who was actually kind of growing on me and no I will never admit to that, _ever_. Or, I could finally escape him after years of servitude that almost felt like slavery, possibly get myself tortured and killed, have to deal with Fang's snarky remarks and help him destroy the evil demons on Earth that have no business being here since it's not our plane, it's the human plane. My father gave permission for them to pass the border and invoke chaos everywhere. So now that I had the facts laid out, I thought about it.

I think the choice was pretty obvious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! How's it going? Hope you like it!**

**(Max POV)**

"Okay," he started as we exited the coffee shop, " we can meet up tomorrow night at seven for patrol."

"Wait a second, I thought I didn't have to do anything but tell you the basic hunting grounds?"

"Well yeah, but I could use some company." his lips slid into a sly grin.

I shoved his shoulder, "You wish."

"Maybe I do" was his perverted retort.

"Whatever. Who said I'd do it anyway?"

"I believe our deal does. Your help in exchange for your protection. And to be honest, how could you ever resist this face?"

"You are so full of yourself!" I exclaimed.

"Well to be fair, you could be full of me too." He shrugged his shoulders.

I gave him a mortified look.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding. God." We walked in silence for a couple moments until, "Unless you're into that." he added.

"I am so done with this conversation. You're unbelievable."

"I try."

After a couple blocks of useless banter, he stopped and turned to me. "Where are you going?"

Crap. I realized that I had been following him since I haven't found a place to stay. "Umm... I'm going for a walk. Where are _you_ going?"

He gave me a pointed look. "_I'm_ going home. I take it you have one as well, don't you?"

Not exactly. "Psh. Yeah. Of course I do!"

"Would you like to... stay with me?" he seemed hesitant.

I weighed my options. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

"Gee thanks."

"Just don't try anything, Hero."

"Huh?" he inquired.

"You deserve a nickname. You have a hero complex. Therefore, your name is Hero."

"I do not have a hero complex!" he exclaimed.

"Then why'd you feel the need to save me in the ally? Even though I didn't need it." I added.

He turned his head and kept walking. "Whatever."

"That's what I thought."

**(Fang's POV)**

I led her to the little spare bedroom that I think used to be an office. I had it cleaned up because Angel and Gazzy liked to stay over sometimes. I kind of liked the company.

"You can stay in here." I told her. "Bathroom's down the hall. Do you have any personal items or something?"

"Nah. Dear old Dad decided he wanted me to tough it."

"Okay well, I have some extra money that I received before I got here. I could take you out to get stuff tomorarow?"

She smiled. "That would be great, thanks."

"No problem. I'll be in my room." I turned and was about to exit when her voice stopped me.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you have against demons? You're half of one aren't you? Does it have something to do with your dad?"

I paused. "That's a story for another time."

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I mean it was a really personal question. I shouldn't have asked."

I gave her a reassuring half smile. "It's fine, really."

She looked relieved. "Okay. Night, Hero."

I rolled my eyes. "Night, Princess."

I closed the door just in time to hear her scream, "I will destroy you!"

**(Max's POV)**

It was a couple minutes after Fang left that I decided I needed to talk to Iggy. I pulled out my phone, yes I did have a phone because that way my Father could be updated on my progress. I'll dispose of it when I'm done with this. He picked up after the first couple rings.

"Hello?" He asked in a groggy voice. It's the middle of the night in the Underworld since it was morning here.

"Iggy?"

I heard rustling on the other end. He answered in a fully alert voice now. "Max?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" he sounded concerned.

"There might be a slight change of plans."

"Like what?" He sounded wary.

"Ever wanted to visit the Mortal Realm so that my Father won't torture you for my location?"

I heard him face palm. "What the hell did you do?!"

This may take a while.

**Sorry it's short. Band still sucks and I've been working lately which is pretty awesome since I get paid. Hope you like it! Tell me what you think. And let's do a question of the day! I wanna get to know you guys! **

**Question: if you had three wishes, what would you wish for? And no you can't get more wishes ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! R&R! **

**(Max's POV)**

"Great job, Maximus." I could practically _feel_ his eyes rolling at me.

"Oh be excited, _Igglet._ You're getting that new change of scenery you've always wanted."

"I didn't mean this way!" he exclaimed.

"So you're not happy to get away from that abhorrent place?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm _ecstatic_, but this just isn't exactly the way I thought it would go. Especially since the guy helping yo- _us_," He corrected himself, "is an angel-demon hybrid thingamajig that you were supposed to kill."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not sure that description is politically correct."

"Well what would you call him?"

I thought about it. "Um. An angel-demon hybrid thingama_bob_?"

"Oh, now you're just a copy cat."

"Whatever. So are you coming?"

"Why would I come? I'd much rather stay here and get tortured by your father for all of eternity."

"Okay well I tried. Say hi to him for me. See you never!"

"Maximum No Middle Name Ride, don't you _dare_ take me seriously!" He thundered.

"I never do." I smirked to myself.

He sighed. "I'll be there tomorrow night. Try not to kill or maim anyone. See you later, Maxamillion. And don't forget to destroy this phone after. I can't be caught and tortured, I mean have you _seen_ this face?"

"Sadly, yes." I sighed dramatically. "I also just so happened to go blind shortly after the encounter."

"Oh, go to hell."

"Never again."

"That's my Maxie, and by the way, if I get caught, I'm blaming you. Bye."

I rolled my eyes "Bye, Ig."

We both hit end. I then immediately crushed the phone under my shoe. "That should do it." I muttered to no one.

I flopped back on the bed and took a full look of the room. It wasn't ostentatious in the least, which I was thankful for. There was a single bed in the center of the farthest wall, a plain wooden dresser on the left side of the bed and an old couch on the other side. The walls were a faded brown and the floor was hardwood. It could have been beautiful if someone had the time to fix it up. It was cozy. I didn't mind it at all. I wonder if there's another room for Iggy. Oh. Huh. I should probably tell Fang about that.

...

Nah. He'll find out soon enough anyway. I was too tired to go tell him. I was so tired. I closed my eyes for a second thinking about what Fang's reaction would be. Then I drifted out of consiousness.

**(Fang POV)**

This is... different. I've never actually lived with anyone before. Not even my parents. I didn't have the _greatest_ upbringing. My mother was nice enough. It was my father who wouldn't be "Parent of the Year". He thought it was best to rule with an iron fist and train me to be the perfect soldier for Lucifer's army. I would wake up at five every morning and eat only the small portion of food that my diet would allow, then I would do the obstacle course until I beat my best time everyday, next we would spar (I'd actually just get the shit beat out of me until I discovered how to fight back by myself), and lastly, we'd do whatever activity he had planned. That activity could be any number of things, from building up my pain endurance (painful) or sprinting nonstop for thirty miles (tiresome). My mother had finally had enough when I was seventeen though. She wanted to leave and she was generous enough to take me with her. We went in the middle of the night and returned to heaven. I was a spawn though. I was forbidden to enter the Gates. I was denied paradise with my only family for something out of my control.

There was a way to redeem myself though. I was charged with riding the Earth of all the demonic. That's why I'm here. As soon as I'm done though, I can leave this God awful place and reunite with my mother again. That is the only thing driving me in this life.

But Max. She's... different. I've never met a hybrid of her mix. Especially one of her lineage. It's not just that though. She's sarcastic, funny, smart, pretty- _really_ pretty, and-

I'm getting _way_ off track. Sorry. Forget everything listed above. It's not important. Anyway, I think she might become one of those friend things. I think. We're more than acquaintances but are we friends yet? What does she think? Well she is living with me so she must like me.

Or she was so desperate she had no other place to go.

This is the _exact_ reason I don't have friends. Well... one of the reasons. How do you know what the other person considers you? It's way too confusing. Now my head hurts! It's stupid.

Should I go talk to her? She's probably asleep. I should go to sleep too. But I kind of want to see Max. It's weird. I don't normally have other people to talk to besides Angel and Gazzy and they don't come around often. And they _certainly_ don't look like Max. She's just different. A good different. I actually think I really like her. She's fun to talk to and hang out with. ("Hang out" is the right phrase right?)

That was how I fell sleep, with my thoughts plagued by a certain little hybrid.

***The Next Morning* **

**(Max POV)**

I was pleasantly awoken to being rolled off the bed and plunging to the floor with a heavy "thud". One of my best morning by far. While I actually minded that part, I could get used to waking up to dark eyes staring back at me. That was pretty pleasant. Off topic though. I've known the guy for what, a day? Although... so did Romeo and Juliet. Only we would probably cause a lot more that six deaths.

I glared. "What the hell was that for?!"

He looked back calmly. "You wouldn't wake up when I shook you."

"There are easier ways!"

"Not as entertaining though."

"You suck, Hero."

"You blow, Princess."

"You wouldn't know."

He flashed me a devilish grin. "Not yet anyway."

I blanched. "God you're disgusting."

"At least I showered and aren't wearing the same clothes. Which is the reason we're up. We're going clothes shopping with Angel and her friend Nudge. Get ready, let's go."

I saluted him from my position on the ground. "Sir, yes, sir."

**I'll stop there at 1,000 words. Hope you guys liked it! I guess only one person reads these cause only one person answered the last question. So here's the next one. "Anyone see/read the Mortal Instruments?" I read them a couple years ago and I LOVE them sooooo much. And the movie was PERFECT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, school just started back up again and it sucks. 10th grade though so only 2 more! Just finished a huge project today and getting reading for my trip to las Vegas and Phoenix to meet my internet friend! So I've been busy. Again, terribly sorry. Here you go though! **

**(Fang's POV)**

"Oh. My. God. Max this would look perfect on you! And I might be able to find one in your size. This one's a bit big. Gimme a sec." Nudge spoke, voice muffled by the clothes rack her face was buried in.

"Nudge, I've got plenty clothes and I hate trying them on, it's fine. I don't need to spend any more of Fang's money. Which I will be paying you back for later, by the way." The last part being directed towards me.

I just shook my head, which she responded to by rolling her eyes and started fiddling with the miss-matched locket and chain she always wore. That was also when Nudge turned around and noticed.

"Hey Max? Why do you have a gold locket but a silver chain?"

Max looked surprised. She apparently didn't realized she was playing with it and immediately dropped her hand to her side. "Oh. Uh. Well. The actual locket belonged to my mother but the chain was just something I found and I didn't have one so I used it. I don't really care much for fashion so it worked." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but don't you want a matching chain? Hasn't anyone ever even noticed it?" Nudge seemed upset someone's accessories didn't match. Max just laughed it off.

"Yes, Nudge, because before creatures want to kill me, they want to make sure that my outfit matches perfectly."

"That's what I would do!" She said completely serious. And I believed her.

"That's exactly why no one tries to kill you. They just couldn't bear the humiliation that their outfits would bring." She winked at Nudge.

Nudge dramatically flipped her long curly brown hair. "Well of course not."

I cut in then. "Well if you guys are done, I'll be right back."

Max gave me a confused look. "And where do you think you're going, Hero? If I have to deal with this, so do you!"

Nudge and Angel, however, looked elated. "That's perfect! We wanted to take Max to Victoria's Secret!"

"What's Victoria's Secret?" Max had never been to a mall before and neither had I so we were both lost when it came to stores and their names.

They just smiled. "You'll see later, Max." They turned to me. "Now you, mister, better get going. We have stuff to do and you're in our way!"

"Fine." I turned and walked away. I just hoped I could find what I was looking for.

**(Max's POV)**

"THAT'S Victoria's Secret?!" She looked horrified. "Why would I EVER need THAT stuff!?"

"Chill, Max. This is only the front of the store. They do have actual clothes, not just underwear and bras. You need those too though. We just didn't want to get them with Fang around." Angel explained.

I felt my face go red just at the thought of it. I would've been mortified. "Well... Thanks for that at least."

They both smiled brightly "No problem!"

"But we have to hurry up before Fang finishes what he's doing and comes looking for us." I pointed out.

"Deal."

After that horrific ordeal was over, it was almost six. Iggy should be getting here soon. Speaking of which, I should probably give Fang a heads up on our new house guest. I told Iggy I'd meet him at the portal at the casino, so I should probably be getting there soon. Right now though, we were in the food court _still_ waiting for Fang. Where the hell did he even go?

A couple seconds later, I felt my neck prick. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

... Well _think_ of the devil, actually.

"Hey Hero, where did you go? It doesn't look like you bought anything." He was standing there with his hands in his black jeans pockets and his usual blank face. No bags or anything. He just made eye contact with me and shrugged.

"Whatever." If he didn't want to answer, then I didn't want to know. Even though I w_as_ really really curious. "By the way Fang..." I started. I noticed him physically tense, as if expecting something bad already. "My friend from down under may be coming to visit for a while."

He glared at me. "A while?"

I fidgeted. "Umm. Yeah. A while. Like, maybe forever?" I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe he'd try to strangle me, or set me on fire, or hell even turn me over to my Father. Angel and Nudge thought the same as they scurried off to hide behind a plastic tree and watch from a safe distance. Instead though, he just sighed very heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When is she getting here?"

"Tonight. I have to go pick him up at the portal." This apparently sparked his interest. He apparently didn't notice it was not a female.

"A portal? That's how your kind infiltrate the Earth? I didn't know that. Angels are just casted out and land where ever they fall at when their wings are ripped off. This is great! I can just destroy the portal!" Now for those of you who don't know Fang, he isn't big on showing his feelings because he thinks it's a weakness. So him being this excited about anything, then it's pretty big. "It's settled then. I'm coming with you to pick her up." Wow, he must be really excited to miss the fact that _Iggy is a boy._

Sometimes.

"Well come on, Princess. We've got places to be and portals to blow up." Should I tell him? ... Nah I'd love to see a surprised Fang. It's the best.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

**(Dylan's POV shocking right?)**

"You have failed me, Minion!" Lucifer bellowed.

"I'm sorry, dear Lord. I didn't realize it was her until later! Then when I did notice, that stupid mutt stepped in!" I pleaded.

"The Mutt? As in the one she was sent to kill?"

"Yes. That one." His eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't have happened to break that cellular device that was in her possession, did you?"

"No, of course not!" It was the truth, although I would've said anything to escape his wrath.

He looked thoughtful. "And they both were gone when you awakened?"

"Yes, my Master."

"You are dismissed." At those words, two of the guards in the throne room were by my side and hefting me by my shoulders. Then they threw me out of the throne room.

That went well.

**Hey guys! So how'd you like it? And the QUESTION OF THE DAY IS: Do you prefer Eggy or Niggy? The one with the most votes shall be apart of the stories so vote! R&R and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry I've been a bit busy these past couple weeks. Like even right now I'm putting on doing my homework and having a huge fight with my best friend that isn't that anymore. So oh well. Here is an extra long chapter to make it up to you!**

**(Max POV)**

I couldn't breath. My chest felt like it was being crushed and god, the pain. There was so much pain.

...

Well the pain of being humiliated. Yes, we had come to the casino and yes, Iggy was _very_ excited to see me. However, I didn't see him. That means I also didn't see him barreling down the lobby towards us. So now, I am lying on the ground with him sitting on top of me.

"_Iggy," _I hissed in a low voice "_get off of me. _We're trying to _not_ draw attention. Notice these disguises? Yeah, They're for a reason! Now hurry up, we have to leav-umph!"

He cut me off by using both hands to squeeze my cheeks together and pucker my lips out so I looked like a fish. He then mirrored my look and was moving our heads back and forth singing "Guess who missed Maxie-kins?" while he straddled my torso. As you can tell, we were drawing_ a lot _of attention. We seriously needed to get out of here.

"Ignatious, we _really_ need to leave." I ground out, but the sound was muffled by my own cheeks.

He seemed to realize that I was serious and sighed. "Sorry Max, but you're my only family and I got excited to see you." he got off of me and stretched down a hand to help me up. "Come on, we gotta get goin'. Onward to adventure!" He exclaimed holding our joined hands up towards the ceiling. I huffed and started pulling him in the direction of the door. "Let's go."

Also, keep in mind that Fang was watching this whole ordeal. He was expecting a girl and not an Iggy. The look on his face was priceless as he followed us out though. We were quiet as we left the hotel, making sure no one was following us. I deemed that we had reached a suitable place to talk a fair distance from the hotel in some park with trees everywhere. I turned to Iggy and threw my hands up. "That was _so not cool,_ Igford! We were trying to get in and get out! Not attractive everyone's attention in the damn room!"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Pfft. Why don't you get that stick out of your ass so we can have a happy and heart felt reunion? And nice trench coat by the way." I ripped off my pitiful disguise and Fang did the same. I also tried to repress a smile and hold my ground but he noticed. Oh well, chances are that I'll have plenty opportunities to be pissed at him later. I decided to pay him back for earlier. So, I tackled him. We then commenced to roll around in the dirt wrestling while Iggy expressed himself with some choice words every time I "accidentally" elbowed or kneed him. I snuck a glance at Fang to notice he was smiling and chuckling so quietly, that if you didn't notice the slight shaking of his shoulders, then you wouldn't be able to tell. For some reason, it made me really happy that I was one of the reasons he was smiling. It just made me feel better. Although, it made me happy to make Iggy happy too, so it's probably just cause I see and like him almost as a brother.

After we had finished rolling around, we were covered in dirt, leaves, grass, and some mud since the ground was kind of damp. We just laid on the ground laughing. I motioned to Fang, who was standing with his intimidating way, and I held my hand out so he could help me up. He walked over and grasped my hand. Then when he wasn't expecting it, I yanked him down, where he landed in some mud right next to me. This, in turn, sent me and Iggy into another fit of laughter. I was laughing so hard that I didn't think that Fang would get revenge. Man, was I wrong. I was facing away from him on my side laughing with Iggy, when he grabbed my waist from behind and brought me against his chest. My cheeks flushed, but he couldn't see, thank god. He stood up, still holding me so I was in the air. His face was covered in mud, so he wiped it off. _On me._ He was rubbing his face in the crook of my neck to get the mud off. The mud was cold so I started squealing and squirming in his arms which made him hold me tighter. I wasn't complaining. Iggy was still laughing, then he decided to egg Fang on.

"Team Fang! Whoooop! Oh, oh, oh, I know! She gets dizzy! Twirl her! Twirl her Fangy!" He howled with giggles.

Of course, with my luck, he did start spinning. I hate being dizzy. I hate being picked up. I was _terrified_ he was going to drop me. I squirmed some more in his arms until I was facing him and able to yell in his face. "Let me down, you jerk!" It wasn't very threatening though because I was still smiling with my eyes squeezed shut. He started going faster then. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and I held on for dear life. He clasped his hands more firmly behind my back while they were still around my waist. I buried my head in his neck to rub the mud off my face as payback. And so he couldn't see me laughing. I was so not letting him get a reaction like that out of me. He might go faster! I was actually having fun. He started to slow down though. When he finally stopped, his mouth was right next to my ear, almost brushing against it. "I would never drop you." He said in a breathy voice since he was probably tired from spinning. I slowly lifted my head up to look at him. We were _very _close. I could now see that his eyes were actually a very, very dark brown that had specks of and extremely dark green on the edges. His eyes really did look black. No one would be able to notice the different colors unless they were very close. Which I was. We just stood there a moment- well he stood while he held me- with our noses touching and his breath fanning across my face. We were both breathing heavily and I prayed that my breath didn't smell even though I brushed my teeth this morning. I'd be mortified. So we were having a wonderful moment when Iggy decided to interrupt.

"As much as I love sexual tension, which trust me I do, I'm covered in mud and I'd like a shower. So what five-star hotel are we staying in?" The last part was filled with sarcasm. He probably expected me to show him a cave with a sleeping bag. Not that we haven't done that before.

Have you ever gotten a test back and you only missed one? And that one red mark stands out like a huge reminder that you were one away from perfection? And it's just so red? My face was as red as that mark. And yes that's a terrible analogy but based on my education, you should be happy I even know what an analogy is. Anyway, he let me down gently and I backed a couple steps away. I was kind of bummed out. But there was one upside.

I'm almost _positive_ that I saw Fang, the Fang, blush.

"Um, we're, uh, going back to Fang's place." I managed to stutter out. Come on Max, get yourself together. You can do this. Brotherly affection, that's all it was. _Yes because all sisters wanted their brother to kiss her._ I replied snarkily to myself. Okay, focus. You can argue with yourself later, Max.

Iggy perked up. "Well those are better accommidations then I was expecting."

Fang talked for the first time since we picked up Iggy into our little band of misfits. "Don't get your hopes up. It's an old warehouse building. Room's an old office."

"Dude! You're voice is so friggin' deep! You sound like Batman! Wait a second. Black clothes. Deep voice. Damsel in distress."- "Hey" I interjected, but it was ignored- "Ohmygod, you're Batman!" Iggy was bouncing in place. "Oh my god you're Maxie's dark knight, it's perfect!"

"I don't need a dark knight, I am perfectly capable on my own thank you very much! And Iggy, he. Is. Not. Batman." I enunciated each word to get my point through. He just rolled his eyes.

"I was only kidding, Max. I know he isn't Batman. There's no way that someone as cool as him would hang out around you anyway. I'm not stupid."

"What- but- dude- I am too cool enough to hang out with Batman!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe by Fang standards but not by bat standers." He said it as if he were explaining something to a child. He even had his arms crossed and was slowly shaking his head back and forth. Fang was generous enough to be my savoir. He laid his hand on my shoulder and said, "Cut her some slack. Not everyone can be up to Batman standards like us." Iggy nodded his head like he was contemplating something very serious. "Yes it's true, not everyone is as gifted as us glorious specimen."

"I am going to castrate both of you." I said in the most emotionless voice I could muster. Fang walked in front of me and put the other hand on my other shoulder and looked me very seriously in the eye. "Now Max. If you wanted in my pants, you could've just said so."

He winked. Iggy laughed. I kneed him. Iggy laughed harder.

"Come on, we're going." I mumbled. Iggy had to walk over and help Fang up off the ground "C'mon buddy, I know, shh, shhh, Uncle Iggy's here."

"I... am... going... to... maim you." Fang was looking up at Iggy through his fringe that went just above his eyes and let me be the one to tell you, it was _hot._

Wait, wait, wait. I meant that in a totally non-romantic way. Like I was just saying girls would probably like him. Not me. No way. Ever hear of the friend-zone? Well it's been advanced to the brother-zone. Yep. That's it. You know what? Forget it. I didn't say anything.

"Ig, get his sorry but up and let's move out!" Fang was leaning on Iggy when Ig decided to stand erect and salute saying in a very deep voice, "Yes, sir!" This particular action though, caused Fang to fall straight back into another small pile of mud. Me and Ig were enjoying ourselves. Hero, however, was not.

**(Lucifer's POV)**

So she thinks she can disobey me and go around with those self rightous, condensending, goody-two shoes? After I had "interviewed" some other of my minions that had just been on Earth to spy, I had pieced it all together. She was just seen leaving the Hotel. Now, she and those two followers of hers will be punished. And I know just the way to do it.

"Sebastian!" I ordered.

"Yes. my lord?" He bowed.

"Bring me the one called Ella."

**So an extra long chapter and some Fax for you guys! I hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
